The Hinotori Twins
by Seto Kaihane
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have two amazing friends that they dont know much about only that they are related to the godaime in a weird way. This fanfic however, doesnt start with Naruto and Sakura it begins with a young man with blue hair by the name of Kei...


(The Phoenix Within)

Chapter 1: Kei Kurohane

Author: Seto Kaihane

Dedication: The Kaihane Clan

It was a quick, silent kill as he slit the throat of the sleeping man beneath him. A smirk curved his lips as he watched the man's eyes shoot open, horror in the depth of his light brown orbs. The young man's last sight was that of a blunette with purple streaks throughout his hair, shadowing his maniacal violet eyes. The smirk plastered on the assassins lips were sprayed with his blood as he slowly lost consciousness…and lay dead. Satisfied, the blunette threw back his head and let out a sinful laugh. His violet eyes turned a ravenous purple, blood coated his face, triumph for at last killing the man who had caused him so much suffering…Mashiro Kurohane…his only living relative.

Kei Kurohane awoke in a cold sweat. Shock and disbelief displayed on his handsome features. "A dream…nothing else…only a dream," he muttered, running a hand through his damp hair. Checking his surroundings his gaze wandered to the alarm clock on the night-stand beside his bed which read 8:05 a.m.

Groaning softly, he climbed out of the comfort of his bed, steadying himself as he clumsily walked to the bathroom located to the left of his room. Stumbling on the rug, he made his way to the sink scratching his lightly muscular body. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Kei gazed at his reflection in the mirror above the marble, golden faucet sink. Resting his hands on the counter joined to the marble, he regarded the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Damn I need more sleep…"yawning, the blunette crossed the distance to the toilet, careful to pull up the lid, and relieved himself. Returning to the sink he thoroughly washed his hands and brushed his teeth.

Scratching the back of his head and tucking the blue locks behind his ear Kei hurried back to his room as the thought of time ran past his mind. Rummaging through one of his dresser drawers he extracted a few articles of clothing containing black slacks, a white tank-top, and onyx ankle high socks. Quickly pulling on the garments, Kei went to retrieve his white, black lining school jacket, and book bag. Running down the hall to the front entrance, Kei stopped before a mahogany table with a small ceramic bowl holding his house keys and a few large bills. Grabbing both, he neared the door and casually slipped on his school required shoes. Twisting the handle to the front door and pulling it open Kei walked into the bright light of the morning sun. Closing the door quietly behind him and checking to make sure it was locked, he began to make his way to school, pocketing his keys and money.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, he frowned, "The hell? It's only 8:15? That can't be right. . ." confused he continued forward. Rounding a corner, Kei was nearly bowled over by what looked like a mess of silver. A grunt passed his lips as he hit the ground, the hard pavement sure to leave a bruise. Looking into his lap he saw what appeared to be, a young girl with long silk like silver hair which was pooling around them. As she met his gaze, her stunning turquoise eyes were clouded with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely

"Yes I'm fine thank you?" She replied in a deep velvet soft voice.

"You have a deep voice for such a beautiful girl".

At once her gaze locked with his as she gazed at him distastefully, "girl?!" she exclaimed, "I'm not a fricken girl!" Instantly she stood towering over his still form as he lay on his elbows taking in **his** appearance: he wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a high collard white vest, a pair of white pants, and outside steel covered black boots. Strapped to his waist was a katana about three to four feet long incased in a beautifully crafted scabbard. On his left thigh was a long box like pouch which was a grayish-black in color, kept in place by thick black bands. His long silver hair ran down his back barely reaching past his knees. His body structure was nicely sculpted, lean, and not so manly. He was in fact a tad bit on the femmie side. Protruding from his back was an overly large pack, causing his form to seem hunched. "How dare you call me a girl you KUSOGAKI!" growled the silverette menacingly. Shaking himself mentally Kei cleared his throat before replying, "Sorry, at first take I thought you were a girl. I mean no disrespect to you."

Standing up, Kei dusted himself of any dirt that may have gotten on his clothes. "Why are you walking around with a katana?" At Kei's question the silverette's eyebrows narrowed, "It's not of your concern." Kei's eyes darkened in frustration, "It was only a simple question," he breathed through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his rising anger in check, "It's not every day that you see a teen walking around with a katana hanging from his belt".

Throwing a cautious glance at Kei, the young man apologized, "Okay I'm sorry, but my reason for carrying around a katana is to be known however, by my twin sister Hisui and myself." A puzzled look settled upon the blunette's face, "Twin? There's another one of you?" The silver haired teen laughed at his confusion, "Yeah there is another one of me. She's a lot sweeter though, and a bit stern."

Sticking out a hand to Kei the silverette smiled, flashing white teeth at the blunette, "My name is Seto Kaihane". Grasping Seto's hand firmly, he shook it briefly, Kei Kurohane" he stated. Once more Seto laughed. "What's so funny?!" demanded Kei, his anger rising once more. "Nothing, nothing" Seto replied holding both hands in the air as a sign of peace, "your last name reminds me of someone that's all" Seeing Kei's confusion Seto laughed harder this time clutching his sides, "forget it, forget I mentioned anything in that matter" He managed to say between breaths.

"Seto-kun!" a soft bell like voice sounded as a girl with identical silver hair approached them. As she drew nearer she latched her self onto Seto's arm. Spotting Kei she smiled, her light jade eyes shining. She was clothed in a short sleeve crimson shirt that was low-cut and hugged her slender form. A piece of black mesh connected to the shirt in the low-cut area, covering her semi exposed skin. On her hands were black gloves cut at the knuckles, running up her arm and resting at her elbows. Along the material was a series of silver buckles. She wore a sort of half-pants, half-shorts like bottom. The top half area that appeared to be the shorts was a midnight red, and her one pant leg connected to the shorts by a zipper was a shade of black. On her feet she wore knee high white boots with thick black soles making her an inch taller then her brother who was 5'10" in height. Her long silver hair was placed in a twist braid reaching just past her bottom. A pink mesh lair tie kept the braid in place and also held an odd bird shaped barrette.

"Hello!" she exclaimed happily as she inspected Kei, "how did you two meet?" she asked turning from one male to the next. "You must be Hisui", Proclaimed Kei, "Yes I am, and may I ask for your name?" At that moment Seto slipped a lazy arm across his sister's shoulders bending forward to whisper into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock before being quickly replaced by a devilish grin. "Your Kei?" she inquired, he gave a small nod, "Isn't that a nice coincidence eh Seto?" Her eyes shown with mischief as she spoke to her brother, "I know", chuckled Seto, "That's the same thing I thought, but he seems to have a temper like someone **else**". Hisui giggled softly before gently tugging at her brother's sleeve, "We really should get going Seto-kun. We mustn't be late. I don't want to get scolded", "Yeah your right. We really should get going" agreed Seto, "It was awesome meeting you Kei, maybe we'll meet again in later days?" smiling the blunette reached into his book bag and withdrew a pen and a scrap of paper, "I live on my own so visit anytime you feel like it" he noted scribbling his address on the paper.

Stowing away his pen Kei then held the piece of paper out to Seto. Taking the slip of paper from the blunette Seto grinned boyishly, "Thanks" whispered the silverette almost inaudibly, "Your welcome" replied Kei. "We really need to go now!" prompted Hisui tugging impatiently on Seto's shirt, "Okay!" retorted Seto, "Well till next we meet then Kei", the blunette's only response was a nod of his head.

Grabbing Seto firmly by the arm, Hisui began to drag him away from the blunette while calling over her shoulder, "It was really nice meeting you Kurohane-san! I'll make sure that we visit you!" Watching the two go Kei gave a small wave accompanied by a grim smile. However curiosity about where the twins were going overcame him so he decided to follow them, making sure to keep a reasonable distance.

'_That was a pretty guy no Seto?'_ queried Hisui as she merged her mind with her brother's allowing her to speak with him telepathically, _'Mmm he was. Though he has unusual hair like Sakura-chan doesn't he? I wonder if he could be a descendant of hers?'_ he questioned. _'From what I saw from your mind there's almost no doubt about it'_ she laughed_ 'though it really could be only a coincidence. It's nearly a one in a million chance that we would find a descendant unless she did get together with Mashiro-kun?'_;_ 'Anything is possible Hisui-chan. Most likely he is a great-great-great-great-GREAT grandson.' _

Beginning to jog down the sidewalk they slowly began to pick up speed. As they ran, houses and streets seemed to fly by. After a few long minutes the twins reached a secluded park gate with a sign overhead reading_ Tengoku Namida _or_ Heavens Tear _a thin sheet of perspiration coating their body as they approached. Entering the park the twins scanned the area. Spotting a familiar path they followed it.

Keeping a far away distance, Kei kept an eye on the silverette's. He watched as they ran swiftly through the dense foliage, the large pack on Seto's back had not in the least slowed him. Stopping for a moment, Kei breathed in deeply. Having run for **ten long minutes **with no breaks, he was exhausted. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees, he bowed his hair the long blue strands to shroud his face. He inhaled sharply, causing him to go into a coughing fit. After easing his breaths, he continued forward noting the tiny trail leading into the dark canopy of trees. In the distance he heard Hisui's clear voice. Edging nearer, making sure to stay hidden and undetected Kei watched the twins as they approached a large wisteria tree.

Patting the wisteria tree affectionately Seto smiled widely, "I can't wait to see Obaa-chan again. What about you Hisui?"; "I am looking forward to seeing Gaara-sama again" a shy blush crossed her features as she mentioned the Kazekage's name. "You still have a crush on that psychopath?" grumbled Seto, "I don't get what you see in that guy. He looks like he wants every one to just drop dead. Oh wait! He **does** want everyone dead." Hisui glared reproachfully at Seto's comment. "He is only that way because of his past!"; "I'm sure it is" snorted Seto rudely. "You don't know about him as much as I do Seto!" Hisui lashed out at her brother, her eyes deepening in color. Sighing Seto ran an agitated hand through his long hair, "can we just go now? We do have a mission to go on and we're joining teams with Naruto guys." Her expression softening, Hisui nodded in agreement, "Yeah lets hurry up and go. I really want to do some sparring with Sakura before we leave". Withdrawing his katana from its scabbard, Seto placed the tip of the blade against the trunk of the tree.

Reaching behind her and grasping the top of her braid firmly, Hisui removed another katana the length of her hair. Taking the sheathed katana into both of her hands she twirled it once making the scabbard fly of the blade, before quickly snatching it in mid-air. She then placed the tip of her katana parallel to Seto's blade. "Ready Hisui?" observed Seto, "Ready Onii-chan". With that said, they both whispered an unknown language. As they spoke, both katana's began to glow an eerie orangish, red light that started from the hilt slowly moving down the sharpened edge. As it crept towards the tip, the twins plunged their katana's into the tree. As soon as their blades penetrated the wisteria a gust of wind came and whipped their hair violently as it passed. Removing the strands of hair that were blocking their sight, they stare at a large portal emitting a white light where the tree once was. Clasping each others hands they stepped into the light and disappeared.

As the twins vanished from his sight within the large portal, Kei's jaw dropped. Stepping from his hiding place he cautiously approached the phenomenon. As he reached it he gingerly stuck out a hand to touch it. As his fingers connected with the light, he was dragged in. As he traveled, his gaze wandered towards flashes of pictures and events as he gained speed. He caught glimpses of women being strangled by their husbands, unattended children drowning in a pond while it's parents were murdered, a war taking place and hundreds dying, this and more over-powered his senses. Finally he emerged on solid ground, his body soaked in sweat, and tears streaming down his face. In all his life he had never experienced such cruel deaths as what he had just witnessed. Sinking to his knees, Kei covered his face as he shook with anger and frustration the tears running down his face going un-checked.

After a few moments he shakily got to his feet and took in his surroundings. Everything seemed the same. Nothing looked different. Slightly bewildered, he left the tree and resumed the trail back to the front entrance. Instead of finding the front gate, he stepped out into a large clearing with trees in every direction. In the middle of the clearing he spotted the twins talking amiably with a young man with blonde hair in an obnoxious orange outfit, along with a short pink-haired girl in tight clothing.

"Ne Seto, what took you guys so long? It was only a week mission. The both of you should have returned by dawn", the blonde mused in a mocking tone. "Heh, Gomen Naruto. We umm…" Seto threw a cautious glance at Hisui, "got held up", the pink-haired girls tranquil face turned to one of shock as she caught the look in Seto's eyes as he stared at his sister before addressing Naruto, "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?" concern was etched deeply in her quivering voice. "It's not like that Sakura-chan!" laughed Hisui, "We were just side tracked that's all".

Casting a look over her shoulder as the feeling of being watched clouded her senses, Hisui's eyes widened in terror as they settled on the form of Kei. Feeling his sister's distress, Seto turned in the direction that she was facing. As he saw Kei, the color in his face drained, "Wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered in shock.

* * *

Well that's all that I have for this chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed it and want to read more. If you do have any comments or suggestions then please contact me at once again thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
